Liking Me For Me
by AmberX5-389
Summary: Jade, has no friends. She has one however, Galadriel. Galadriel, takes her to meet Max. Could this be a mistake? Or Is this A good thing? Meeting Max, Jade does not know that through her, She will uncover the worst secret of her entire life.


Liking Me For

By: Amber(X5-389)

Part One: Being Alone

(Jade is at Galadriel's apartment, sitting in the living room, reading a book)

Galadriel:(comes in) "What're you doin' Jade?"

(Jade looks up at Galadriel) "Just reading a book. It's really good."

Galadriel:(looks at Jade with sorrow, and sighs) "What's it about?"

(Jade looks back up at Galadriel) " Oh, just a horse book. It's about a girl who doesn't have many friends, and she meets a horse at the stables. And they become very good friends."

Galadriel: "Sounds like a good book...But don't you think you should go outside and play with your friends?"

Jade: "What friends? I don't have any friends...." (Goes back to reading the book)

Galadriel "That's not true Jade. You have friends. You have to get out of the house."

Jade: "Yeah I have "friends." Friends that don't like me for being me."

Galadriel: "What do you mean? I like you for you. You're fine just the way you are, and if people don't like you for you, then that's their fault."

Jade: "Really, you do like me for who I am. Thanks Galadriel, really..." (Stands up to hug Galadriel) "Thanks..."

Galadriel:( hugs back) "Your welcome hun, anytime..."

******************************************** 

Part Two: The Venture Out

(Galadriel and Jade are walking down the steps, to go outside.)

(Jade looks over to Galadriel, with a sad face) "I'm very sorry Galadriel, for doing this to you..."

(Galadriel looks over) "You don't need to apologize to me. You can't help it."

Jade: (With a happier look) "Thanks Galadriel."

(We walk outside, down the street) (As we walk down the street, Galadriel sees Max. (A friend of Galadriel's)

Galadriel: "Hey! Max!"

Max: "Hey!"

(Galadriel walks up to Max)

Galadriel: "Hey Max, how are you?"

Max: "I'm doing great, as long as Manticore isn't after me...Lydecker can kiss my Genetically Engineered A** for all I care."

Galadriel: "Almost forgot, (turns to Jade) this is a little friend of mine. Her name is Jade She stayed with me today."

Max: (turns to Jade) "Hey! 'Sup with you?"

Jade:(Looks at Max, with a shy look on her face) "Hi...I'm ok..."

Galadriel: "Hey Max, do you mind if Jade hung out with you for a while? I have to go to work and I don't think my boss would like it to much if she came along."

Max: (smiles) "Sure! She can hang with me! We'll be friends within 5 minutes."

Jade: (looks at Max with a frightened look on her face) "That would be...that would be...great."

Galadriel: "Meet with you guys later...Ok."

Max: "Yup! But for now we've gotta blaze! And go hang out of course. We can go meet the gang at Jam Pony first, they were expecting me."

Jade: "Ok...Sounds fun..."

(Galadriel walks off to go to work)

Max: "So what's up?"

Jade: (looks at Max) "Umm nothing' much I have no friends...Really."

Max: (looks at Jade) " Awww. Don't worry! You can be my friend. We will be best buds today! I'll call you Little Max, sound cool?"

Jade: (smiles at Max) "Sure!"

Max: "Just stick close to me and you have nothin' to fear."

Jade: "Ok..."

Max: "Aiight'."

******************************************** 

Part Three: At Jam-Pony

(Max and Jade walk into Jam Pony. Normal walks up to Max and Jade.

Normal: "Well, Well, Well...What have we here? I see someone wanted to come in a little LATE today. Do you mind explaining why?"

Max: (looks at Jade) "Let me handle this. Normal...Let me explain somethin' to you, ok? See, my new friend here? Well she really doesn't want to hear your mouth. And to be truly honest with you, I don't want to either! So my advice to you, is shut your mouth before I have to shut it for you! Ok?!?"

Normal: "Well SOMEONE got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Max: (looks at Normal straight in the eyes) "Actually...I don't sleep." (To Jade): "Come on..."

(Max and Jade walk down to Original Cindy and Sketchy)

Max: "Hey guys!"

Original Cindy and Sketchy: "Hey...Who's that behind you?"

Max: "This is Jade. Galadriel had to work, so I said she could chill with me."

Jade: "Hi..."

Original Cindy: "Hey Boo!"

Sketchy: "Hey!"

Max: "Well we gotta blaze. Gonna go hang out."

Original Cindy: "Bye."

Sketchy: "See ya."

******************************************** 

Part Four: Sector Police

(Max and Jade are walking down the street)

Max: "So, you got any friends?"

Jade: "No. Not really. No one wants to be my friend because they don't like me for who I am."

Max: "Yeah, I know what you mean." (glances at Jade) "Some people only want me because I am a genetically enhanced killing machine."

Jade: (looks at Max with a shocked face) "You are a genetically enhanced human. That is a killing machine?"

Max: "Yes. Why? Is there a problem?"

Jade: "No. Not at all."

Max: "Ok. Well here's the thing. See, I was a product of Manticore, which is run by a cheap a** jerk. I escaped along with 11 others from Manticore. All X5's. We escaped, and Lydecker has been hunting us down ever since."

Jade: "I feel bad for you." (Hugs Max)

Max: "Thanks."

Jade: "So what's it like being a genetically enhanced human?"

Max: "Well, there are the good times..." "And then there are the bad times..."

Jade: "Oh...Ok..."

************************Time Passes

(Max and I are walking down the street) (Max looks over and sees a Sector Policeman coming towards us)

Max: (In a stern voice) "Get ready!"

Jade: "For what?"

Max: "Sector Police!"

(Jade and Max get into a ready stance)

Sector Policeman: "Hello ladies..."

Max: "Officer....What seems to be the problem?"

Sector Policeman: "Well you see there is a child missing,....and well...."

Max: "I've herd enough...What about you?"

Jade: "Well actually..."

(Max jumps up and kicks him in the face)

(Jade kicks him in the stomach sending him to the ground)

Jade: "Nice moves."

Max: Your not too bad yourself."

Jade: "Thanks!" 

(Jade and Max walk down the street)

***********************************************

Part 5: Logan's Apartment 

(Max and I are going up the elevator to Logan's Apartment)

Jade: "So tell me again, why are we going up to Logan's apartment?....And who is Logan, You never told me." 

Max: "Logan is a friend I met,....actually well, he found me....when I escaped. We are going there to find out some information,....to help you."

Jade: "Ooooooh Ok."

(Max and I walk into Logan's apartment)

Max: "Logan?"

Logan: "I'm on the computer."

Max; "Good, cause we need it....I brought a friend."

(Jade follows Max into the room)

Max: "This is Jade, a friend of Galadriel, and now a friend of mine."

Logan: "Hello."

Jade: "Hi..."

Max: "Hey, I need you to look up something on Manticore for me....It's about a friend."

Logan: "Who's the friend?"

Max: (Looks at Jade) "Her."

Jade: "Huh? What's happening?"

Max: "Relax, You will find out." "Logan, wait....I have to go get Galadriel. I think it would be best if she was here too."

Logan: "Ok....so what do I do with Jade?"

Max: "Keep her here with you....But for now, I gotta blaze."

(Max walks out the door)

Logan to Jade: "I love it how she just volunteers me for these things."

*****************************Time Passes

(Max and Galadriel walk back in)

Jade: "So what are we doing?"

Galadriel: "You'll see."

Logan: "So can I get started?"

Max: "Yeah..."

(Logan starts hacking into the Manticore files)

Logan: One problem....We need a designation number for her."

Max: "Oh yeah, that....." "Wait! The bar-code."

(Max walks over and moves Jade's hair out of the way and reads of the last three numbers)

Max: "Designation number 389...that would make you X6-389."

Jade what's an X6?"

Max: "You are a soldier."

Galadriel: "A genetically engineered soldier."

Max: "That's your group number.....6." "I'm in group 5....with Galadriel."

Jade: "Oook."

Logan: "Got her file." "It seems that you are an X6 who's skills weren't good enough to meet Manticore's perspective."

Max: "Ok,....but how did she get out here?"

Logan: "Seems that they had a nurse, Rose....she was fired from Manticore for capturing a young X6 and taking her in."

Galadriel: "Yes, I remember Rose....One of the nurses there...She was one of the nnice ones."

Max: "Where is she now?"

Galadriel: "She moved to Canada after she got fired from Manticore."

Logan: "Says here she took another young X6 with her also."

Jade: "Cherokee,......Her name is Cherokee."

Max: "Is she your friend.....Cherokee?"

Jade: "Yes,....she is." "She has a family,.....very nice people." 

Galadriel: "Can we find her?"

Jade: "I doubt it..." "I haven't had contact with her for a very long time."

Max: "Oh, Ok..." 

Jade: "What do we do now Max?"

Max: "I don't know Jade,....I honestly don't know."

*******************************************

Part 6: The Search Begins

Logan: "What do we do now?"

Max: "Well, there are others.....back at Manticore."

Galadriel: "Lot's more back there."

Jade: "Can we find them?"

Max: "We will try..."

Logan: "Let me guess, you want me to find out more on the soldiers at Manticore, right?"

Max: "How did you ever guess?"

Logan: "I got lucky." (Logan starts to hack into Manticore's files)

******************************Time Passes

Max: "Find anything yet?"

Logan: "I'm looking at Jade's file to see what block she was on." "From there I'm going to look up the other X6's who were there also....Maybe we can see if there are anymore who escaped, or who are still there." "Maybe there are some there, who know her."

Jade: "Maybe...."

Max: "We will find them Jade.....Believe me." "I found the ones like me....And we will find the ones like you."

Galadriel: "We will Jade,....don't worry."

Jade: "I hope so."

Logan: "I found something."

Max: "What?"

Logan: "It says here that there are four others that were on her block." "Two girl soldiers, and Two boy soldiers."

Max: "What are there names?"

Logan: "I'm looking." "Seems that the others had given the named to them." "The girls,...Yepa and Sam,.....The boys, Ratty and Ninja."

Max: (turns to Jade) "Do you remember any of those names?"

Jade: "No not really.....but I have a feeling that I will soon enough."

Max: "I think you are right...because we are going to help you."

Jade: "Sounds thrilling..."

Logan: "Oh, it will be....with Max in charge."

Max: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Logan: "Oh nothing..."

Max: "That's what I thought."

Jade: "Oooook"

Max: "Keep looking Logan,....Jade come with me, I want to show you something."

Jade: "Ok. (Follows Max out the door)

***********************************Time Passes

(We find Max and Jade at the Space Needle)

Jade: "Max, will we find them,.....the others?"

Max: "Yeah, we'll find them.....I'll make sure we find them."

Jade: "Thank's Max."

Max: "No need to thanks me yet,.....this is only the beginning."

*************************************

The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
